


smut on the court

by chuuyari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haiku, Hand Jobs, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sports, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: ♡ just shameless porn without plot.  ♡what happens when two best friends love the same girl? Sharing is caring right?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi x Reader x Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, oikawa tooru/Reader/Iwaizumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 332





	1. DESIRE

The ball flew right above you, sounds of shoes screeching against the hard wooden floor. The air was light, feeling like each breath of fresh air, helped you grow those wings that assisted you in jumping higher. Oikawa ran beside you, his alluring figure flowing like the wind. Shouting your name at the top of his lungs, he threw the multi-colored ball at you, hitting it with all your might. At moment like these, the adrenaline rushing through your veins made it seems like time stopped. Time stood still for a mere second, as you tumbled over, losing your balance. You gasped, not even caring about your minor injuries, gaze locked on the ball as it hit the opposed court with full force. You smiled up to your ear, feeling that oh so familiar feeling of pride sweep you over. Screaming, you jumped on your feet, running to your taller teammate. You high fived your partner, grimacing at the opposing two. 

"That's right! Take that Iwa-chan!" Yelled the brown-haired man, a hand wrapping itself around your shoulder. He breathed hard, smelling of a mix of sweat and his cologne. You ruffled a hand through his already messy hair, flipping off the other two. 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa breathed heavily, hands on their knees, leaning forward. You and Oikawa, on the other hand, cheered in unison, as you won the match point against the two other players. 

"That's unfair Oikawa, you have Y/N on your team, that's straight up cheating." teased Matsukawa, taking a sip of water. You giggled, knowing full well the said boy was teasing you. You were nowhere near their level, but as the manager of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club, you weren't so bad yourself. You knew some tricks and tips from the oh so god like captain, Oikawa. 

"Shut it dummy, I'm better than all of you combined" You teased, sitting down on the floor, leaning back on your hands. You breathed hard, that final spike took all your energy, and you had nowhere as much cardio as the other players. Your chest puffed outwards with every inhale, exposing how prominent your chest was. The sun-kissed man couldn't stop his gaze from lingering over your form, dark eyes filled with something even he couldn't describe. 

"Since I and Y/N won, Iwa-chan! pay up!" Oikawa retorted, a hand forward, palm open, referring to the bet made earlier. The spiky-haired man groaned, giving him 10$. The setter beamed, crouching down to give you half, before pressing a kiss to your forehead. Iwaizumi's gaze never left the both of you, a small smile grazing his lips. Your relationship, not only with himself and Oikawa, but with the whole team, was something that he cherished. Letting his head rest on his hand, he sipped water. Coffee-gaze staring for, maybe, a tiny bit too long as you noticed. The said man got pulled out of his thoughts, as you crawled closer settling yourself in between his legs. His heartbeat increased, urges flowing right through his veins. Those same urges he would get oh so often, whenever you came close to him. He knew he wasn't the only one getting them, but it was so hard to try to hide it with you around. His glance shifted to Oikawa, knowing full well that the said man harbored those same desires as well. Your back leaning against his chest, he sneaked his arms around you. You almost purred, playing with the ball that currently was in your hand. Your long slender fingers making the ball twirl around making it look so easily. God, he knew so damned well what those could do to him ; make him a flustered mess at your mercy. You giggled, your sweet laugh echoing throughout the gym, before throwing the ball straight at Oikawa. 

The waved-haired boy gasped, the ball hitting him straight on the head. Hand coming to massage the barely swollen area, his hazelnut gaze shifted to you resting in Iwaizumi's embrace. "Hey! Why am I the only one getting the balls! This is slavery! As the captain of this team, I order you two to-" He complained, before clumsily dropping the numerous balls he was holding. They bounced away, rolling to the corners of the gym. The talented setter sighed, giving up. His footsteps echoed, as he inched closer settling between your legs. He fake pouted, nuzzling in your embrace. 

"Get out of here trashykawa, stupidkawa!" teased Iwaizumi, pushing him away jokingly with his feet. You smiled at their relationship, pulling the captain closer. His body now pressing flush against yours. His head leaned on your bust eliciting a small blush from you. "Cozy much?" you teasingly asked, pinching the top of his head. His light brown bouncy curls soft against the exposed skin of your collarbones. 

"Mmm I couldn't ask for anything better than you my sweet Y/N-chan" He purred in that heavenly voice of his, nuzzling his face in the valley of your breast. "Oi!" Iwaizumi shouted, refraining a chuckle. It wasn't new for the two boys to be this clingy to you. You couldn't hold back a smile, passing your hands softly through his light chocolate-colored locks. Time seemed to stop, the gym utterly tranquil. The large windows reflecting the sun from outside, shining rays of light illuminating the court. Oikawa's regard lifted up, locking with yours. The sun making his eyes turn into that sweet color, like that morning coffee that you put a bit too much cream in it. He blinked a couple of time, displaying his long lashes that filled every girl's dream. Your graceful hand slipped from his hair to his cheek. Your thumb rubbing slow soothing circles on his temples. Feeling the sun-drenched boy's hot breath fanning against the shell of your ear you couldn't help but close your eyes. 

"You know you're gorgeous right?" Iwaizumi whispered, voice husky as he spoke. Soft lips pressing a trail of kisses on the shell of your ears, stare half-lidded. You hummed, too lost in the sheer pleasure to manage a coherent response back. Oikawa huffed, as he shuffled on the floor, inching closer to you. His gaze wasn't holding the usual cheerfulness he always did. You knew, just by his heavy breathing that fanned across your collarbones, that he was looking at you with the eyes of a predator. A predator looking at its prey. One of his large veiny hands planted itself on your thigh, giving it a squeeze. Lengthy svelte fingers of his, caressing the soft creamy skin of your legs. They inched closer and closer, with every movement, to where they would end up filling you up to the brim later tonight. 

"Iwa-chan is right huh. You're especially so lovely when you're a moaning mess for us princess" cooed the captain's voice, mere inches away from your plump lips. Closing the gap between both of you, the sweet scent of his cologne alone made your core feel warm. Moaning in the kiss, you opened your eyes taking in the sight before you. His tantalizing face was so close that you could notice every little detail. Tilting your head to the side, his hand grasping hold of your locks, the number 1 deepened the kiss. Tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance. You let him win, as always. His velvety muscle lapping at every crook in your mouth, leaving nothing untouched. His pearly white short tightening with every movement of his, his member twitching, oh so wishing to be freed from its confine. 

"You drive me crazy Y/N-chan" mewled the boy, glassy eyes tainted with lust. A thin string of saliva connecting both of you. Iwaizumi gulped, drinking in the sight of the events unraveling in front of him. Rough calloused hand from all the numerous spike he did, coming to gently caress your cheeks, turning your head away from the main setter. His other one taking yours, making it slide up his well-defined thigh before reaching his prominent arousal. Even after the countless times, you felt his cock, you couldn't hold back the rosy blush that spread across your cheeks. He was just so big. Holding your face in his large hand, the wing-spiker let his gaze roam freely over your angelic face. Leaning down to capture your lips with his, he smelled like heaven. He always acted more gentle than the setter, acting like you were made out of porcelain, afraid to break you. His tongue licking your lips ever so softly, asking for entrance, the mere thought making his member twitch.

Hajime was utterly sensitive when it came to kisses, loving to take his time in rediscovering your mouth every time. Mewling in the kiss, you gave his cock a light squeeze, making the spiker moan your name out loud. His face now covered with a cherry-colored blush, eyes half-lidded, he broke from the kiss. Needless to say that he was extremely vocal when it came to anything of the sort, making him feel embarrassed whenever he would let out one of those sinful moans. His forehead resting on yours, his hot breath smelling of the ice coffee he drank before practice, he begged: "Touch me more.. please." His last bit of pride vanishing into thin air. Iwaizumi despised begging, yet his arousal desperately needed your touch. Plus he never seemed to be able to refrain from doing so. The spiker could never fathom the power his words held, making the sheer desire you felt from deep within your core, increase tenfold. Shuffling in his grasp, you leaned down, your finger seizing hold of the waistband of his gym short. You tugged on it, pushing it down to his knees. His erect member sprung, hitting his abdomen, as beads of precum leaked from the tip. 

"All of that just from kissing you Hajime? You're so naughty." You asked teasingly, knowing full well that this comment would emit a reaction from the blushing man. 

"S-Shut it" came his response, stuttering at the sight before him. Your lips inches away from his cock, you felt your panties dampening at the size of it. Iwaizumi's length settled way above average, with a mouthwatering girth. You took your time to admire it; how the bead of precum slowly slid down his almost never-ending cock. Not to mention the way it harbored this light crimson color from being deprived of contact for so long. 

"O-Oi don't stare dummy" The spiker's embarrassed tone echoed throughout the gym, breaking the silence. You leaned in, licking a clean stripe from the bottom of his shaft up to his leaking tip. Swirling your tongue around it earned you a loud moan from the tanned boy, hot heavy ragged breath was all that could be heard now. 

"This looks fun, mind if I join in?" The curly-haired boy's face popped out from behind you. His pupil enlarged as he had been enjoying this visual stimulation happening in front of him. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, one of his hand settled on his clothed cock rubbing it. Even with the layers of clothing separating his hand from his member, the pleasure shot right through his veins. Oikawa's godly voice resonated through the court, moans of your name filling the air. His large pearly hands firmly planted themselves on your rear, every squeeze making his member ache more and more for you. In one go, he swiftly pulled your short down to your knees, exposing your black lace panties. He gulped down, his whole dominant facade merely breaking at the sight of the lace hugging your every curves so perfectly. 

"You're so lewd Y/N-chan, wearing this kind of stuff for us huh?" He retorted, a hand coming to smack your ass. You yelped, your mouth still wrapped around Iwaizumi's length. The vibration coming from your throat almost made the sensitive boy reach his orgasm on the spot. 

"F-Fuck Y/N not so fast or I'm gonna c-cum--" Hajime cooed, head thrown back in pure bliss. His cock twitched in your mouth, signaling that he was indeed close to reaching his high. Swirling your tongue around it, you made sure to lick just the right places to make the boy a moaning mess under you. You knew exactly what he liked, and how he liked it. 

The setter grabbed a hold of your panties, pulling them to the side. You couldn't hold back the moan at the feeling of the tip of his cock meeting your drenched folds. Mouth filled to the brim with Iwaizumi's cock, the moan almost throwing him over the edge again. The said man breathed heavily, trying his hardest not to cum yet. The feeling of being on the edge too addicting, like a drug running through his veins. But in that case, you were his drug.

You ground your rear against Oikawa's member, longing for something to fill you up. Your essence dripping down your thighs, at the mere thought of the setter's length filling you up. You gasped his sweet name, as he mercilessly pushed his entire cock in your moist pussy in one go, succumbing to his desires. "T-Tooru--" You breathed out, your hand sloppily smearing your saliva on the other boy's cock. Iwaizumi heaved at the sudden change of stimuli. Your soft hand wrapping around his huge dick felt absolutely divine. 

"That's it, princess, moan my name louder, tell the world who's fucking your pretty pussy" 

His fingers dig into the soft skin of your ass, pounding into it relentlessly. He wanted to leave bruises. His soft hazelnut-gaze locked on the way your ass bounced with every thrust of his cock inside you. Biting down on his lips, he cursed a series of moans escaping his pretty mouth. 

"You like the way my cock fills you up doll? Now be a good girl and tell us who you belong to?" 

With every swift movement of his hips, the captain felt his orgasm nearing. He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer, the visual stimulation was just too much. The way your pussy hugged so tightly his cock made him throw his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head. God, he loved seeing you like this, so vulnerable. Knowing that only himself and Iwaizumi had the chance of seeing this side of you only made it more alluring. His speed increased, ramming his cock deeper and deeper into you, reaching depth that he never thought we're attainable. Your sleek fold moistening every inch of his dick, the sloppy sounds only adding to everyone's arousal. 

"You t-two-- only to y-you two" You whimpered, feeling as the coil in your stomach was about to unravel. "That's right baby, n-no one else" Iwaizumi mewled, mere seconds away from basking into total pleasure.

Oikawa's speed only increased, moans fluttering from his pretty pink lips like a chant. His large hand smacked your ass once again, his cock hitting that sweet spot he knew oh so well inside you. You saw stars, gasping, feeling the knot inside you come undone. The way your pussy clenched around his length was more than enough to make the setter cum deep into you, filling you up with his semen to the brim. He moaned riding out his orgasm, at the same time as you, half-lidded eyes focused solemnly on you.

The sight of you and Oikawa orgasming, at the same time, right in front of him, threw Iwaizumi over the edge as his cock spurted thick, pearly long strings of cum, covering both your hand and his abdomen. A loud moan of your name escaped his lips, as the wing spiker rode out his oh so awaited orgasm. It shook his entire body to the core, mewling and moaning like a mess under your power. As you regained your breath, you brought Iwaizumi's fingers to your mouth, tongue lapping at it. The sensation was enough to make him almost rock hard again. Oikawa's grip on your ass never faltered as you purred in your saintly voice: "round two you guys?" ♡


	2. POOL PARTY

Who in their right mind, as parents, would let their daughter go to a sleepover with lots of guys? Exactly, no one. So it didn't come as a shock when you lied to your parents as to with whom this sleepover was occurring. Telling them it was with two girls from your Chemistry class, you ran off with your bag stuffed with clothes, snacks, and video games. You didn't want to worry them or risk getting a no as an answer. Sometimes a little white lie wouldn't hurt, right? 

Knocking at the door, you waited patiently, leaning on the wooden doorframe. Oikawa's parents were gone for the weekend so the team decided it would be a good opportunity to have this little night to ourselves to bond. You got pulled out of your thoughts as the door flew open revealing a shirtless Iwaizumi. His hair was dripping wet, swimming trunks clinging tightly to his sun-kissed skin. You couldn't help but risk a glance at the bulge so apparent as the material was clinging to it, perfectly outlining everything.

"Oh it's Y/N!" He said, arms flowing around you in a tight embrace. With no time to dodge his drenched embrace, you yelped. Wriggling out of his grasp at the speed of light, you smacked the spiker on the head. He grinned at your reaction, eyeing the way your clothes had all sorts of wet spots everywhere.

“You’re such a pain in the ass Iwa you know that?”

“I’ve been told”

His eyes gleamed with a sort of passion you had seen before but could never comprehend. It was like that every time you would catch him off guard gazing at you with those beautiful hazel eyes. That twinkle, that little gleam of hope, hoping of something beyond your reach, something you couldn’t fathom-

“Oh my god- Did I just hear the voice of my sweet Y/N-Chan?” The (loud) setter broke your train of thoughts as he barged into the doorway almost shoving his precious childhood frame into the wooden door in the process. You couldn’t hold back a giggle at the fire that spread in the once sweet regard of Iwaizumi, death daggers almost stabbing Oikawa right there. The captain was on his way to get to the pool as well from the way he had a towel wrapped around his broad shoulders, exposing his toned and muscular bare chest. Unlike Iwaizumi, he was dry though which was good news for your now, sadly, drenched clothes, thanks to Iwa-Chan. Talking about the lousy no.1, he just jumped in your arms completely ignoring the death glare from his teammate, hugging you tightly.

“Oi- Trashykawa let her go”

Oikawa beamed giving you a quick peck on the forehead as usual, finally inviting you inside. He held the embrace for a little bit longer, your hands carefully scratching his back. He finally stepped aside, brown eyes shining mischievously

“Welcome to the Oikawa Mansion!”

You facepalmed, “Thanks dummy, even though I’ve been here before plenty of time already” Pinching his cheek you took off your shoes, realizing that it was only the three 3 you at the moment. Oikawa’s checkered vans and Iwaizumi’s deep black converse laid there messily on the floor, where later around 10 pairs of shoes would be making a total mess in the small room. Glancing at your watch you realized that you were a bit early as usual and that the rest of the team would arrive in not too long.

‘Sooo Y\N-Chan, we were about to hit the pool, wanna join?”

“Yeah you’re already wet anyway”

The words sent shivers down your spine, the gleam from earlier twinkling from both their regards. Oikawa smirked at your clearly flustered state before you nodded in approval clutching the strap of your bag. Your cheeks adorned that slight pinkish hue, making both of their heart race at the sight.

“Sure, ill go change”

♥

You stood there in front of the mirror, your reflection staring back at you. The skimpish bathing suit barely covering what needed to be covered, exposing your soft creamy complexion. The tight cheeky high-waisted bottom was barely hiding your rear, both of your cheeks barely fitting in. Whereas the bandeau top, adorned those cute floral patterns accentuating your prominent breasts. You smiled, feeling confidence sweep over you. You looked good and you knew it. You exited the washroom, a towel wrapped around your waist, walking toward the patio outside where the faint sound of splashing and yelling could be heard.

As you slid the clear down open, you noticed several more pairs of eyes laid on you.

“Hey Y\N! Took you long enough”

“Hello to you too Matsu”

You grimaced, waving to Kindaichi in the process. Oikawa’s pool, well his parents, was in-ground surrounded by beautiful grey pavement and multiple flower bushes. His parents really were into outdoor design and plants. Your delicate fingers untied the towel from your waist as you dropped it on the clear fiberglass table.

Instantly, you felt the vibe switch. The laughter and splashing slowed down as gazes ran back and forth from your curves to a blank point in space, hoping to not get catched. You mentally facepalmed, these dudes were far from being subtle. You took your sweet time to bend down, dusting non-existent dust from your calve giving them a prime view on your rear. Oh, how you enjoyed teasing them. 

Iwaizumi glared daggers at both Kindaichi and Matsukawa for even daring to risk a glance at your magnificent body. They weren’t breaking the agreement, but it always made Iwaizumi jealous. He was so protective over you. Whereas Oikawa smirked, enjoying the stares you would get, as he felt luckier by the second to have you. His coffee-colored eye roamed on your plump ass enjoying the way the bottom hugged your curves. 

♥

If you knew the Grand King, even only from rumors, you knew he was the goofy aloof type. Oikawa wasn’t a serious person, but if there was a subject that he was serious about, it was you. His and Iwaizumi’s childhood friend.

“So as you all know, Y\N-Chan will be joining us as our manager starting next week.-“

The boys in the locker room, who were once teasing each other and talking, had their heart almost burst at the tone the captain was using. They had heard about you and certainly did see you before in the school walking by the captain’s side. 

“Of course we want to keep a good environment for everyone, both teammates and manager. However, with her joining our team, there's one additional rule that’s applying to all of you.”

Iwaizumi stood by his side, both of them facing the rest of the team. His eyes sparkled with something that made the members gulp. They knew both of them were being dead serious.

“Y/N is ours.”

Silence fell in the locker room. Members gulped, before nodding in agreement. And everyone knew that when the grand king instituted a new law, it was meant to be followed.

♥

You walked slowly into the pool, arms flailing by your side as you realized how cold the water was. What was that airhead thinking?!

‘Trashykawa! Why does this pool feel like it's in Antarctica!” You yelped splashing water at him. His bouncy milk chocolate-colored locks were already dripping wet, so the captain didn't seem to pay any mind. He grinned splashing water back at you, yelping at the freezing droplets running down the valley of your breasts. Iwaizumi’s gaze lingered a bit too long on them, as you noticed before he blinked twice regaining his composure splashing his friend back.

“Oi! Leave Y/N alone stupidkawa!”

“Iwa-chan I thought you were on my side” He fake pouted, getting interrupted by Matsukawa’s phone ringing. The dark-haired man picked it up, muttering a few words before saying :

“We’ll go pick up Kunimi, you guys are down to join us?”

Oikawa suddenly had the brightest idea, shouting before even daring a glance at Iwaizumi :

“Actually we’ll stay here and get started on the food” He said, eyes glinting. Iwaizumi’s gaze widened, his mind going into a frenzy. What was this dumbass thinking?! Eyes darting back and forth between him and the guys the spiker prayed to god that they wouldn’t get caught in Oikawa’s naughty scheme.

Matsuka shrugged, waving nonchalantly

“Sure thing, cya in a bit”

Both Matsukawa and Kindaichi exited the pools, beads of water running down their toned bodies. You waved them goodbye, body now half-submerged in the freezing liquid. Shivers ran down your spine as your toes finally felt the bottom of the pool. Your arms crisscrossed over your chest, you rubbed yourself trying to heat up a bit. 

"Y/N-Chan, you have to move or you'll stay cold like this forever" Oikawa gripped the inflatable volleyball throwing it in Iwaizumi's direction. He bit on his bottom lips, trying to gesture for the suntanned man to come closer. He wanted to let him in on his scheme, without you eavesdropping of course. You grimaced at the captain in response, "Sure thank you for your input Dr. Oikawa" splashing water on your chest. Delicate fingers passing through your wet hair. Beads of water ran down your neck, dipping in between more breasts. 

Iwaizumi gulped, feeling a surge of heat rush to his groin area, thanking god his bottom half was submerged under the liquid making it impossible for you to see. You swam to him, a hand coming to ruffle his already messy locks 

"Somethings wrong Hajime? You're awfully quiet" your eyes sparkled with worry, as you eyed him cautiously. A blush instantly spread over his cheeks caused by the closeness. He shook his head muttering a small "I'm fine", a hand reaching forward to wipe a bead of water that was running down your cheek, he could not hold back anymore. The way you looked at him, eyes filled with admiration, made his heartbeat even faster. The spiker always had the biggest crush on you. You were his biggest fan, his inspiration and also his shoulder to lean on. The look you gave him, eyes almost surrendering to him, his mind went into a frenzy thinking about how much he cared for you and loved you. Gripping your wrists he instinctively pulled you closer grasping you in a hug. Oikawa blinked a couple of times, shaking his head in disbelief. What was Iwaizumi thinking?!

Unfortunately (or fortunately for you), you felt something hard brush against your inner thigh as Iwaizumi's sun-kissed arms flexed and brought you closer to him. A blush erupted on your cheeks, a naughty idea popping in your mind. Your hand tantalizingly slowly caressed his chest, going lower and lower. The captain couldn't see well but knew something was going on from the looks of it. Iwaizumi was blushing up to the tip of his sunkissed ears, mouth agape, glossy eyes staring at you. 

His eyes stared straight into yours, you could see twinkles of lust as your hand grasped the hem of his trunks. He stopped you right there, large veiny hand grasping your tiny wrist. You yelped out of surprise, looking at the flustered man in front of you. 

To your surprise, it wasn't actually Iwaizumi who stopped you, but the grand king itself. 

"Y/N-Chan you're so naughty, but why are you leaving me out of the fun"

His gaze was dangerous, hazelnut eyes boring into yours. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, his grip tightened on your wrist as a warning. His bouncy locks had dried up a bit, sun reflecting on it, making it more of a golden color. You bit down on your lip, eyes lustful as your other hand grasped a hold of his already semi-hard cock. "Is that better?" You teased in a sing-song voice. Oikawa gasped, a shiver running through his spine, a surge of heat rushing to his member. Your other hand trailed down to Iwa's bulge, giving it a light squeeze. His cock throbbed in anticipation, huffing the man grasped the edge of the pool, nails scratching the marble. 

It felt surreal for both man, as you played and teased their cocks. Oikawa moaned, his dominant facade breaking down already. He huffed, eyes closed in delight, feeling your delicate hand run under the length of his cock. Iwaizumi's toes curled from pleasure, throwing his head back a soft cry escaping his parted lips. They were both at your mercy, and you absolutely loved it. 

"Y-Y/N this feels so goddamn good-" Cried out the spiker, hips thrusting slightly in your hand. His other hand came to lower his trunks, but you stopped him before lip crashing unto his. A string of saliva connecting the both of you, you murmured "Follow me"

♥

The captain leaned down against the wooden outdoor chair, eyes glossy eyeing your every move. His abs clenched and unclenched repeatedly at the sigh in front of him: you, looping a finger under his swimming trunk, slowly lowering it. He felt his breathing get heavier with each passing second, gaze stuck on you. His cock now freed from its confine, it instantly hit his abdomen, precum already leaking from its swollen red tip. Looking at you through half-lidded eyes, the setter felt himself crumble under your touch. Your flushed tongue darting out to lick a clean stripe under his cock, right on that spot that would make him a moaning mess. Nails scratching the boarded surface of the chair, the captain mewled, cheeks flushed. His chest heaved up and down, matching his quick breathing.

“Please-- suck me already”

He begged, tearing up from the build-up of anticipation. The overwhelming pleasure that he got from that small lick was enough to make him desire even more. His submissive side clearly showing now, the captain wasn’t one to hide his yearnings. Thrusting his hips up, he craved that contact whether it was as small as your hot breath fanning over his dick, or your moist rosy tongue pleasuring him in all possible ways,

You blushed at his words, loving the way the oh so great Oikawa Tooru was now at your mercy like that. You twirled your tongue around the tip, tasting his precum. Moans coming from the said man spilled from his mouth, indicating that you were doing a good job. Precum leaked once again from his tip, your tongue lapping it up. You couldn't waste one single drop of his precious nectar. You hummed around his dick as Iwaizumi's hand came down, slapping your rear forcefully. 

The vibrations sent shivers down the captain's spine as yet another moan escaped his parted lips. Cock twitching in the confine of your mouth, saliva dripped down his cock as the spiker spanked your smooth ass yet again. 

"Such a dirty slut" Murmured Hajime, hazelnut eyes focused solemnly on the way your ass jiggled with every slap. A cherry-colored imprint of his hand rested there on both your ass cheeks from the numerous spanks. Tongue darting out to wet his lips, the man enjoyed the show before him, one of his hand sneaking inside his swimming trunks to grasp his large cock. He couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a few pumps, a sigh leaving his lips. This was heavenly, but he really wanted to bury his dick right there, in your ass. You yelped as you felt Iwaizumi press a digit against your hole, easing it in. It was tight, and god it made him hornier by the second. Imagining how his cock would get squeezed in there, the warmth and the way you would milk him dry-- god he wanted to fuck you right there, right now. 

Oikawa barely managed to keep his eyes open, looking at your rosy cheeks from his friend's ministrations. pretty pink lips still wrapped around his cock, you hummed deliciously. He felt himself lose it at every passing second, the sloppy sounds only fueling his lust even more. Your tongue moved with ease, ravishing him, almost pushing it all the way down your throat. You knew this would get you a satisfying response from the captain. On god you were right. Throwing his head back, the sun hit his pale skin, eyes closed in delight, mouth agape as cries of your name echoed in the backyard. 

"A-Ah Y/N-Chan--" Oikawa managed to stutter between moans, feeling the coil in his stomach close to its breaking point. He wanted to cum so badly, to bask into this ocean of pleasure awaiting him, but he also wanted to feel your moist pussy clinging to his cock. Taking whatever left he had of self-control, his long slender fingers grabbed a hold of your hair pulling your face back, away from his throbbing cock. His breathing was hot and ragged as he looked at you and Iwaizumi. The sun-tanned man knew exactly what his friend wanted, eyes looming over his erection, flushed cheeks and pretty face, he spoke up as Oikawa recovered his breath

"Can we fuck you baby?"

♥

Oikawa gulped down seeing you position yourself over him. Eyes wide, he looked at the way your plump breasts bounced with every small movement of yours. Lifting himself up a bit, he captured one of your nipples in between his lips, eliciting a moan from you. Tongue swirling around it, he bit down softly on it, feeling you lean forward into his touch. The way you looked at him was enough to make his cock twitch, realizing that he would be buried in your moist folds soon enough. Hands coming to give your ass a squeeze he moved you slightly so your dripping pussy was right on top of his tip. Bitting down on his lip, the mere sensation sent a surge of heat to his lower area. You looked at him through your lashes, letting yourself sink on him. Oikawa cursed under his breath, adam apple bobbing as he swallowed trying his best to keep himself together. 

Iwa, in the back, grasped hold of your waist, positioning his member towards your ass. His eyes were glued to the way the captain's dick seemed to fill you up to the brim and stretch you. It turned him on so much, he couldn't hold back anymore. Pushing his length in you, you whimpered at the slight tingling of pain. Both men slowed down a bit, giving you time to adjust, Tooru coming to crash his lips on yours distracting you from the pain. You moaned, giving them the go for ravaging you, as they started moving. You saw stars already, as both their dicks moved in and out of you in rhythm. The setter's cock was dripping from your pussy, droplets of your arousal going down to his balls. 

"You take our cocks so well, princess" Praised Hajime, between tattered breathing. He rammed his member in your ass, looking at the way your rear jiggled at every thrust. It wasn't long until you felt the wave of pleasure start to creep up on you. I mean, getting dicked down by both Iwaizumi and Oikawa was heavenly. Their long cocks stretched your inside, your fingernails digging in the captain's chest, sure to leave lots of bruises. You tried your best to stay quiet, but the moans were spilling out of you like a fountain. 

"You're so tight Y/N-chan-" Moaned Oikawa, feeling himself back in pleasure as you rotated your hips in a way that made him see stars. He cried out, cock twitching, as it spilled a huge load of milky semen, coating your walls. His moans and cries of your name instantly threw you over the edge as well. Your pussy and ass throbbed squeezing their cock miking them dry. Iwaizumi gasped at the sensations, groaning, giving one last thrust that pushed his cock even further in your ass. You squeezing his member made him cum, mewls of your name spilling from his mouth. You were filled to the brim with essence, resting on top of Oikawa's chest, breathing heavily. All 3 of you orgasming roughly at the same time made you hungrier for another round. 

However, as the ringing of the bell echoed from the house, Everyone gasped. Iwaizumi lifted himself up first, pulling back up his swimming trunks covering his already half-hard member. You got up quickly trying your best to not let anything dribble down your thighs, cheeks cherry red. Oikawa's face was screaming 'panick' realizing that they would get caught anytime soon. On the other hand, the spiker seemed rather calm about it, accepting his fate. His chocolate-colored eyes gazing at your thighs, where cum was starting to drip down your thighs. He still felt like all of this was merely a dream, but he needed to get back on earth and act. Grabbing his towel, he got down on his knees quickly and whipped off the cum. Your blush increased tenfold, muttering a small thank you. 

“Oh, Shit—The food!” Oikawa screamed, running out of the pool followed closely by Iwaizumi who dragged you along holding your hand tightly. Your heart raced at the thought of getting caught by the other members. What would they say omg-- You would die of embarrassment

Opening the door revealing the other teammates Oikawa had a sheepish look covering his face. His brain was already fumbling to put an apology together as to why there was literally no progress on the food situation. A hand coming to scratch the back of his head, curly locks bouncing to the rhythm of his fingers, his eyes widened at the sight

Kunimi held two larges pizza boxes in his hand, a devilish smirk covering his face.

“Uh What-?” Questioned the grand king in astonishment

“You really think the both of you could be trusted to do a simple task when Y\N is around huh?” Kunimi’s smirk widened handing out the boxes to Oikawa who blinked a couple of times analyzing over and over again what the other member said.

The setter got pulled out of his thoughts by a smack on the head from his childhood friend,

“Stupidkawa! I told you! You weren’t being subtle you stupid-“

“Oi! Iwa-Chan you big meanie!” He rubbed his head, fake pouting as his darting gaze fell on you. Eyes gleaming with that lust from earlier he licked his lips :

“But hey, it was worth it, wasn’t it Y\N-chan?”


	3. MOANS - oikawa x reader

The volleyball training camp started today. It was definitely one of those events where the night before you would be neatly folding your outfit for the next day by your bed, daydreaming of how things would turn out. It was that kind of excitement, you feel me? A somehow lengthy bus ride of about 1h30 to this little gem of a countryside surrounded with gyms, dorms, and fast food to fill up your stomach after sustained practices and matches. What? Cheat meals are good calories too right? Anyway, lots of schools had taken this precise weekend off to go there. You and the team had been preparing for this trip for a little while now, ready to kick the asses of the other teams. Staying late after class hours in the gym practicing and practicing. The bus was departing from downtown at 9 am sharp. More precisely, in 1 hour from now. Your feet tapping against the stone floor you sighed, a hand coming to massage your temples in frustration. This couldn't be happening, Where was this idiot of a captain called Oikawa?

"You okay there manager?" asked Kindaichi, the same thoughts most likely floating on his mind. Everyone was a bit confused as to why the setter didn't show up. I mean yeah, there were other ways to come to the training camp, the bus wasn't an enchanting one-way access. For example, maybe later that fool would magically appear by car but still-- He would most definitely get his ass whooped by the coach, you, Iwaizumi... and probably the whole team. You nodded, smiling to him, eliciting a small rosy blush on the face of the spiky-haired man. You were the manager of the club and let's say that all the boys had their eyes on you. Even in your "8h30 am aka I slept 5h and I'm running on caffeine" kinda fit, you were absolutely alluring. Wearing the oversized Aobajoshai jacket and small jet black cycling shorts, you repped the (non-present) captain's coat. 

Iwaizumi was leaning against the bus trying desperately to call his dumbass of a friend, but not to avail. It rang and rang until the beeping sound followed by the obnoxious "Heyaaa it's Tooru I'm most likely asleep, and if your name is Iwa-Chan please do not bother calling me--" 

The spiker grunted, snapping his phone shut in exasperation almost tossing it on the ground. You suppressed a giggle having heard that voicemail for the 100th by now. He chuckled, coffee-colored gaze catching yours, motioning for you to come. As you inched closer, the man's gaze twinkled mischievously. You knew he had a plan in mind, and you stepped in involuntarily

"Rock, paper, scissor. The loser go wake up Trashykawa you're down?" 

"Um-- no thanks. this smells like a ripoff" 

You pinched his cheeks, dismissing his offer completely. Well, that was before he added 

"If you win, I'll wake him up by dumping a glass of water on his head. What about that?" gaze twinkling you paused in your steps. He knew he had you at "glass of water". A grin spread over your cheeks, a laugh spilling from your lips at the mere images overflowing in your mind. 

Oh, this was such a tempting offer, one that you couldn't refuse even if you used all your willpower.

"Recorded proof or it didn't happen."

"Sure thing"

♡

Opening your phone, you swiped over the multiple pages filled with games trying to find that one special application: the horoscope. Headphones blasting the same 10 songs on repeat you moved your head to the beat. Your nails delicately hitting the screen, you double-tapped, popping it open, you sighed reading

"Trouble with work, routine and luck" 

Maybe this explained why you were on the bus on your way to Oikawa's house after losing the fatal bet with Hajime. As you sat down, people moved around, all minding their own business, going on about their day. The door opening at every stop or so, the October draft whirling throughout the bus. It was a pretty sight, now mid-October, the leaves arbored this pretty peachy color. You looked out the window, sitting on your seats comfortably. You fiddled with the Aobajohsai keychain that dangled from your phone, mind wandering. Taking mental bets as to why Tooru forgot about this special date, you ended up betting simply that he was still asleep, forgetting to charge his phone as usual. It's funny how time seems to slow down when you're sitting on the bus looking out the window at the evolving scenery. The Lo-fi melody played in your headphones, as you relaxed allowing your eyes to rest. After a few minutes, you heard through your music the automated voice call out of your stop. Clasping your bag, you exited the bus, a wave of frisky fall breeze hitting you. Pulling up your scarf to cover more of your face, you mentally cursed this dumbass for making you do this.

♡

Reaching the house, you attempted a rather futile idea: knocking. You scrunched your nose in frustration, his parents were most likely at work, leaving their forgetful son alone at home, ah such a bad idea. Now attempting idea number two you tried turning the knob. Nothing in your favor happened as you still (sadly) stood in front of a closed door. Ugh-- what were you thinking even accepting Iwaizumi's bet? How in hell were you even supposed to go in?! You cursed at your naivete, looking all around for some ideas on what to do next. Your eyes landed on passerby's who were walking their dogs. It brought a small smile to your face, as you just wanted to go over to them and pet their adorable dogs instead of trying to break into your childhood's friend house. Sighing in defeat you sat down, pondering. You reached into your pocket fondling between the packs of gums, your keys, and cards trying to find your phone. As you did so your gaze fell on leaves falling down from the nearby trees. Your gaze followed a particular vermilion one until it landed near the window. YES! That was it, the window on the far right of the house was slightly opened. Maybe Oikawa's parents let it open so they would get a small breeze in the house every now and then. God you hoped no neighbors would be watching you right now or the cops would be busting you in their car and this would be it for your idiot self. After managing to open the window, you sneaked in as quickly as you could. You landed on the couch, thanking the heavens that it was there or the sound may have alerted people. You knew this house like the palm of your hand. In fact, Tooru and his family never moved, so from a very young age, it was like your second home. You currently were in their open living room and kitchen. It was spacious as always, a brick surface overlaying the wall behind the fireplace. It always arbored that cozy vibe. The radio played softly, calm jazz tunes resonating throughout the house. However, you could hear some kind of obvious background noise coming from the bedrooms upstairs. No, it wasn't the melodic vocals of the singer or the sax, it seemed a bit more luscious. Your curiosity hitting the roof level, you lowered the sound to hopefully better hear what was going on. 

Moans. 

Mewls echoed in the modest house. The sweet milky voice of none other than Tooru creating those sinful noises. It was heavenly, like music to your ear you would listen to those sounds forever if you could. One particular louder moan made a shiver ran up your spine, feeling a surge of heat sweep over your body. You should be leaving right? It was wrong to eavesdrop and maybe, just maybe... he was busy with someone else? He had plenty of fangirls always squirming during practices, maybe he finally made up the guts to talk to one. His carnal desires finally kicking in, he stopped waiting for "the one". The thought made your heart sink, but you couldn't help but stay still, frozen in place. Your senses were firing up, not even moving an inch, eagerly awaiting more of those sinful sounds. However, your curiosity started getting the best of you as you somehow, couldn't control your feet moving forward now reaching the base of the stairs. Eyes glued to the long hallway above were at the right end was Oikawa's bedroom, you swallowed. You felt nervous really, creeping on his privacy like that it was wrong, oh so wrong. Pushing your reason out of the back door, you started to slowly creep up the stairs, being extremely cautious to not make a sound. The closer you got, the more your core felt warm. Butterflies in your stomach, the adrenaline was rushing through your veins. You could already feel yourself drip, as his moans resonated like music to your ears. Finally reaching his room, the door was creaked open, a thin ray of sunlight coming from inside. As your curiosity got the best of you, almost peering through the opening, you heard a specific moan, sweet like honey, that sounded like... your name. 

"A-Ah Y/N--" 

You blinked, confusion sweeping you over, not quite grasping what was going on until it clicked. You felt carnal desires pulsating through your veins, upon the realization that none other than Oikawa Tooru was masturbating to the thoughts of you. It was like a dream come true, but a lewd one, one you'd have never expected. You weren't one to complain about it though. Peering inside, your eyes instantly fell on the utmost alluring sight in front of you: 

The setter in the middle of his bed, white sheets surrounding his pale figure. He seemed like he was on a cloud, and on cloud 9 his veiny hand wrapped around his pulsating cock. The tip was a reddish color probably from him being so close to orgasming, a bead of precum leaking from the tip, running down his entire length. Bare-chested, pajama pants down mid-thighs, his adonis body looked divine under the sunlight from the window behind the bed. His cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue, breath coming out in short erratic puff most likely indicating that he nearing his limit. Your little voyeurism session was cut short by a gasp of the said man. Eyes widening in shock, he bit down on his lips, quickly taking the blanket to cover himself. The sheet now laying on top of his rock hard cock, the precum stained it, leaving a wet spot on the ivory drapes. 

"Y/N-chan! W-What are you doing here?!" He was petrified, thoughts of this precious friendship being ruined by his horny fantasies. Perhaps you hadn't heard him moaning out your name in such a lewd tone - and maybe this was only a dream, a delusion-- His doubts and worries dissipated away completely, as his coffee-colored gaze made eye contact with you, drinking in your gorgeous sight. That's when he took notice of how much of a blushing mess you were at that moment. cherry hue tainting not only your cheeks, but basically your whole face up to the tip of your ear. Moreover, your eyes were filled with lust twinkling in excitement, thighs rubbing together trying to get even the smallest amount of friction out of it. You were beyond horny if that even existed. 

"Sorry Tooru I was just looking for you I'm--" Frantically trying to come up with an excuse, fumbling with your words your mind went blank. You had no excuses, invading his privacy like that was wrong and you shouldn't have done that. Your self deprecating train of thoughts got cut short when Oikawa spoke, voice now low, kind of a lustful dangerous tone to it. 

"Say Y/N-chan, may I be bold and ask you something?" he scooted closer, the blanket ever so slowly gliding down his v lines, down his waist, pooling back unto the bed. You only nodded, gulping trying to keep your eyes from prying on his dick that was now freed from its confine. The captain was looking as beautiful as ever, curly chestnut hair framing his angelic face, eyes twinkling, and parted lips. You wanted him so badly, you always did. 

"Did you, perhaps, enjoy the show?" His tone of voice dropped a few octaves, tongue darting out to wet his lips. You gasped, feeling the tables turn as he got up, walking toward you. His godlike body was faintly illuminated, almost making you melt on the spot. You nodded once again, lips shut tight. You would have never expected this turn of event to happen, always believing that Tooru was way above your league. He was standing tall at something around 6"2, the height difference between the both of you being quite large. You would be lying if you said that this big difference height wise didn't make you swoon. It was something you always fantasied about, loving how tall the setter was. Bringing you back to reality, the said man extended his arm, hand coming to caress your cheek. He leaned down to meet you at eye level, his scent of body wash mixed with his usual cologne intoxicating your every sense, on god he smelled exquisite. 

"How about you drop on your knees and pick up where I left off, how does that sound?" the captain whispered almost inaudibly, now mere centimeters away from you. Caging you against the wall one hand on each side of your head, you felt your knees get weak, eyes drifting back and forth between his gorgeous hazelnut gaze and his large cock. He took notice in that, a husky chuckle slipping away from his parted lips. One of his hand left its spot near your face to grab a hold of his cock, giving it a few slow pumps. The man trembled, blushing before looking at you with puppy eyes, that was the Oikawa you knew. Leaning forward, you captured his lips with yours. The setter breathed hard, moaning in the kiss, hips bucking. He was utterly sensitive, orgasm already about to him like a ton of bricks. "I'll take that as a yes?" he whispered almost breathlessly, his forehead leaning on yours. A soft grin painted itself across his face, the man beaming with joy. "Of course, you idiot" you muttered, looking off to the side before getting down on your knees, mouth mere centimeters away from his cock.

"you're the best Y/N-Chan"

♡

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, feel free to comment, add to favorites and let me know how it was! love you x


End file.
